List of Episodes/Seasons 91-100
Seasons 91-100 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 91 #Purring Rain: Spetz ends up running away from his owner after Niya tried to play with him in the rain. It's up to both Laika and Niya to chase after him. #Balloon Deer: A hot-air balloon fun gets disrupted by a dart. #Too Bald!: Baldy makes Rosa bald. #Best Siblings Whenever: Stella attempts to marry her brother Russell. #What are You Wedding For?: Stella, Blubber, Howl and Luna get married. #Squirreling Around: The episode introduces Mojo, the red squirrel who loves nuts. #The Biggest Bruiser: Fat characters compete in a Biggest Loser like competition. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #Small Sisters: Sunset learns about the shrinking spell, but unfortunately doesn't know how to undo it after shrinking Raymond. #Scaredy Cat!: The episode introduces Mew, the cat who is cowardly. #When I Prankin' You, You'll Prankin' Me Too: Morton sets pranks toward Maxx. #Lucy Is Not A Luck: Some unluckiest characters are stole Lucy's lucky charm. Will there something that far more unluckiest than their happened to them? #Virtual Reality: Bass decided to go outside and tries to suit himself after stay inside at home for months. #Love of the Scents: In this episode, Beauregard introduces and he starts to search for lover, but also a rival. #Straight Error: Flynn somehow wants to keep himself away after being affected by Pesty's new weapon. #Duck Private: Flaps thinks he enlisted in the army - but really signed up for a job at a golf course. #Just Beak-cause: Flynn consumes plant growth powder to become bigger, but only his beak gets affected. #Glowing By Myself: Glow comes in to help some tree friends at the road in night time. #Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day: An anger day on school making lot of students are getting angry so easily, however, Petunia is really happy with the day and tries to keep Petunia's Day meanwhile Lucy cheers up the students and stops Petunia's Day before too late. #Nursery Crimes: Nursery is forced to act like an infant after a baby is kidnapped from the hospital. #Off the Beaten Truck : Walter's truck gave more problems to himself and others. #Rock-a-By Baby: Stella and Luna are expecting kids in the season's finale. Season 92 #Flynn Sees a Shrink: In the season premiere, Flynn seeks help about his size issues. Who better to consult than someone small? #Let Me Be Your Ears: Irin helps Nimbus find his way around with the power of headphones. #Paw O' Gold: Weebit controls Paws into taking Angie's golden sphere. #Full Speed Ahead: Something keep going worse between Ellie and Zet at the road. #Look! No Hands! : Josh loses his hands and forms a bond with Handy. #The Gland Tour: A trip to the science museum takes a new direction when three friends end up inside Petunia. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking: Walter thinks he has a better truck than Rigg. The two truckers decide to settle this squabble with a race. #Painstorm: Sniffles' new invention causes a storm of acid rain! Will Sniffles do something about it? #Ken Doll: Kendall doesn't want anyone to know she has a male doll, so she tries to hide it. #Out of Focus: Snapshot will do anything to get his camera back from Lifty and Shifty. #I Don't Give a Boot: Howdy unwittingly lets a scorpion into his boot before putting it back on. #Tall Tales: Flynn is belittled by his cousin Brohdy and tries to make his way back up. #Overnight Or Blackout: The town had been power failure while the characters are still staying up all night. #Snooze you Lose: Lumpy challenges the tree friends to try to stay awake for a week. #Molly's Festival: Petunia gets really jealous against her rival Lucy Clover and she wants to go to Molly's festival with Ginger. Will she get him, or not? #Shake that Laughy Taffy: Nutty and Random get locked over night in a Taffy factory. #Pawallback Girl: Paws suffers a horrible result of acupuncture gone wrong. #Sheepy and Mr. Sausage: Sheepy the wolf makes an imaginary friend made of meat. #Donut Disturb: Doe is hired to work at an eatery. But things go awry when a certain jaguar policeman orders a donut. #Sphere to Stay: In the season finale, Angie must decides if she would brings The Cursed Idol with her sphere or not. Season 93 #Child's Play: Giggles has a playdate with Cub. What could go wrong? #Something in the Way You Spook: Spooky (deer) causes chaos at a costume party. #Soar Loser: Splendid decides to give up being a superhero after his wings are damaged. #Sheep Thrills: Sheepy mistakes Poachy for a real sheep due for his latest pelt. #Nursery and Cast: Nursery is assigned to take care of Cast while Nurse tends to another patient. #The Killer Monarch: At the fair, when Cuddles accidentally opens the Killer Monarch's cage at a petting zoo, the whole place went wrong. #The Big Job: The Red Dragon Gang attacks a Blood Rubies hideout. #Garden of Shame: Flippy decides to do some gardening with Petunia. #April Alien Fools Night: A prank war with Morton and Mix leaves Pranky looking like a space being. #Glass Pain: Stars and Hops have trouble with glass in their debut episode. #Ripped to Pieces: Dexter is luckily survived inside huge accident until he meet another unfortunate character, Squabbles. #Fill Her Up: Doe's float is deflated and she tries to refill it. #Who Will Stop The Raymond?: Raymond reveals how she moved to Tree Town. #Dark Green: Flippy and Artie go to the park, but things go haywire in the debut episode of Artie. #Emmy's Award: Emmy is determined to win a gardening contest against Hedge, Wilt and Cloverfield. The plants in her yard give her a serious advantage. #Stone Shoes: Lumpy gets into trouble, resorting Artie to reluctantly return something to him #A Grave Misunderstanding: After Oscar burrows into an ancient burial ground, the ghosts bunk with him, much to his dismay. #Hive and Seek: Beehive gets his head stuck in a beehive and struggles to remove it. #That's the Tooth: Cascade fills in for the tooth fairy. #Oh, Deer!: Poachy attempts to poach the deer in the season finale. Season 94 # Jynxed It: Jynx the lynx helps Coconut escape town. Expect their luck to be bad. # Slop and Shop: Slop's shopping run becomes the bane of other shoppers. # Tiki Torched: Tiki discovers fire at a Luau. # Magic Endings: Gloomy's volunteers for Croakus' magic show. # Cupcake War: Chef Meow makes a mix-up when trying to give Sweet a treat. # Parasite of a Feather: Beddy raises two dead birds as his own kids. # Outta Sight: Jynx loses his glass eye. # Catching the Dream: After Nightfall's feathers are stolen to make a dream catcher, she tries to take them back from a native pheasant. # Fire to the Pain: Uncle Jagger tries to teach Paws how to put her own fires, like a man. # Paw-tunia: After Paws gets injured, Petunia takes her place in a game show. But when her ruse is discovered by one of her competitors, the playing field gets dirty. # Eggs Marks the Spot: The Easter Bunny's gets get stolen by Nutty. So she decides to "borrow" some eggs from Nugget. Expect feathers to be ruffled and eggheads to crack. # Sitting Babies: Nursery is left in charge of babysitting Cub and Gooby, to her dismay. # Mixing the Doe: Mix finds a new girlfriend. But his history with Daphne makes things not-so-sweet with Doe. # Sand Over Some Place: Coconut's travel gone wrong when he lost at the desert along with others. # I Ring a Body of Electric: (working title) Random, Nutty and Raymond become a superhero trio. # All Started from There to Here: Vinyl works as nanny for young children and starts storytelling. However, the story wasn't like you are thought... # A Shark Tale: Scraps builds himself a bionic tail after losing his original. # Clam's Clams: Chaos ensues when Clam steals Irin's pets and brings them to a seafood restaurant. # Pumpkin On Someone : Bro and Tyke try to create new pumpkin while keep Emojie from knowing it. # Covercraft: Raymond and Random hire a replacement for their band in the talent show, which can only end so well... # Socio-Bath: Petunia needs to find a new place to bathe. # Ticket to the Limit: Zet bombardes Savaughn with parking tickets. # Rhino-Plasty: Hornless gets his horns back and goes to get them reattached. # One Scoob of Ice Cream: The season finale has Cryptie, Daphne, Paws, Seth and Fatty solving a mystery. Expect monsters and relationship problems. Season 95 # Take a Byte: In the season premiere, Byte went missing and creates a little chaos on the road. # Death in Arcade: The Mole repairs an arcade while Digit wrecks it. # Sunset a Date: Sunset goes on a blind date with Beddy. # The Bat of One's Eye: Echo gets eye surgery, but is mistaken for another orange bat. # Emoji in Love: Emojie falls in love with Maxx. But a student doesn't take pleasant to them. # Manic Pixie Girl: Cascade accidentally casts a spell, causing the chaos on the town much worse. # HappYMCA Tree Friends: A normal day in the indoor pool goes horribly wrong. # I Wool Dye for Candy: While Thread goes to dye his wool, Needle mistakes Cotton for her sheep pal. # Pain-Ball: Flaps enters a paintball competition. # Indy Grab: Indy goes skating. # Vet-amin Flashbacks: Lori curses Dr. Pet's animals he has to look after. # One Flu Over the Owlets: Onefeather gets sick. # Take in Some Weight: Swindler attempts to make Calorie lose weight. # Burst Your Bubble: Geo chases Neo hoping to pop her bubble. # Ez Comes, Ez Goes: Ez will go out with a bang in his ultimate attempt to inflate Petunia. # Burning Calories: Fatty gets the motivation to jog when his headband catches fire and Calorie craves bacon. # Cursed Quail: Lori casts a shrinking spell on Brohdy. # Dolly Dearest: A new character is introduced, starting a fight between Jacky and Rigg. # Open Season: Everything pretty messed up for Poachy in the first day of hunting season. # Dress As a Girly: Shiny Twinkle steals Giggles and Petunia's accessories. # Change of Plans: Sniffle's newest invention causes some odd changes in town. # Return from Time: After a few months of disappearance, Flakes returns from his travel to Episode 1 of the whole series. # Niece-Uncle Bombing: Uncle Jagger decides to bond with his niece, Paws. By teaching her how to defuse her first bomb. # Howl Do You Know?: Luna finds out that her son Squeaks can flip out at the full moon too! # Rabbit Glue: Pranky attempts to do a prank by using glue. However, he, Cuddles and the other rabbits get stuck together. # Sweater Late then Never: Lori puts a curse on Mother's sweaters, for revenge for treating her like a child. # Ticked Off: A visually-impaired rhino causes havoc at a park. # Have a Wool Trip: Soffie needs a guide that can take her into town until someone mishevious guides her. # Wagon and On and On: Nubby rolls away in his wagon. # Under His Wings: Splendid attempts to teach several newbie heroes how to be ...heroes in the season finale. Season 96 #Barking Up the Wrong Tree: Bark the dog makes a wooden first impression. #Sunset and a Bag: Sunset meets Lexx, and mistakes her bag for something from her home planet. #You Can Thank Me Paper: Origami is sick of being poor, so Josh teaches her the next possible solution: Become an artist. #Igneous Ross: Rosso discovers a volcano and chooses to explore, which is totally safe. #Thunder's Ball: Thunder (YSK) joins the Basketball team. #The Magic in Nutty: Nutty accidentally eats Sunset's wand. #Everything's Purr-Fect!: Hokahoka tries to eat her sushi but she get in trouble when meet Niya. #Face Closed: Cap decides to get plastic surgery, but will soon regret it. #Behind the Stage: Pitch having some problems with the stage for her concert. #Good Eye: Pranky tricks Daydream into thinking there is a unicorn, causing him to call up Cryptie to help find it. #Well Melt: When a heat wave threatens to melt Cro-Marmot. Timber tries to keep his cool. #Cabin Boy Fever: Rojer gets picked up by a pirate ship. #Extra Cheese: Cheesy becomes obsessed with a pizza Chef Meow is baking. #8-Bit Of Fun: Digit does everything he can to get a brand new game console before it gets sold out. #My Mother, The Star: On Mother's Day, Raymond attempts to find her mother, only to find out she was a successful music artist. #What's Hot To Like?: Ice Pack is sick of the heat, so he works with Devious to freeze the ocean. #The Init of Imagination: Explore what inside Vinyl's head while she's listening to a music. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Attack of The Giant Mutant Bunny: Nutty is tasked to keep the adorable little rabbit out of Petunia's garden. But when the rabbit eats MEGA-GRO plant food, it's up to Nutty to stop the monsterous mutant bunny from eating all of the veggies in the season finale. Character pop-ups The pop-ups for seasons 91-100 revert back to the style as seen in the canon series's late season 3 - season 4 intro, having the starring characters' card go with a rhyme/alliteration relevant to the character while having the featuring characters shown playing at a playground. Images Season 91 Purringrain1.png|Purring Rain The balloon.png|Balloon Deer Too Bald!.png|Too Bald! A Wedding of Two Animals.png|What are you Wedding For? Scaredy Cat!.png|Scaredy Cat! Virtualreality1.png|Virtual Reality duckprivate.png|Duck Private Just Beak-ause.png|Just Beak-cause nurserycrimes.png|Nursery Crimes Straighterror.png|Straight Error Glowbymyself1.png|Glowing By Myself Truckdistract1.png|Truck to Distraction Smallsisters.png|Small Sisters Howl and Pregnant Luna.png|Rock-A-By Baby Pawsships.png|Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay Season 92 Flynntherapy.png|Flynn sees a Shrink letmebeyourears.png|Let Me Be Your Ears Paw o gold.png|Paw O' Gold looknohands.png|Look! No Hands! Glandtour.png|The Gland Tour Fullspeedahead1.png|Full Speed Ahead painstorm.png|Painstorm Kendoll.png|Ken Doll Outoffocus1.png|Out of Focus Spheretostay1.png|Sphere to Stay dontgiveaboot.png|I Don't Give a Boot talltales.png|Tall Tales Petunia_is_jealous_at_Lucy...again.png|Molly's Festival Mrsausage.png|Sheepy and Mr. Sausage Donutdisturb.png|Donut Disturb Snooze You Lose.png|Snooze you Lose Season 93 Childsplay.png|Child's Play Wingless.png|Soar Loser sheepthrills.png|Sheep Thrills Nurserycast.png|Nursery and Cast GlassPainPic1.png|Glass Pain|link=Glass Pain Alienaprilfoolsnight.png|April Alien Fools Night fillherup.png|Fill Her Up emmyaward.png|Emmy's Award Underghost.png|A Grave Misunderstanding hiveandseek.png|Hive and Seek killermonarch.png|The Killer Monarch thatsthetooth.png|That's the Tooth gardenofshame.png|Garden of Shame ohdeer.png|Oh, Deer! Riptopieces1.png|Ripped to Pieces Why I Can't Draw Shadows or Side Views.jpg|Who Will Stop The Raymond? Season 94 Jynxedit.png|Jynxed It Tiki torchted-0.png|Tiki Torched magic endings.png|Magic Endings cupcake war.png|Cupcake War outta sight.png|Outta Sight catchingthedream.png|Catching the Dream Firetothepain.png|Fire to The Pain eggsmarksthespot.png|Eggs Marks the Spot pawtunia.png|Paw-tunia Babysat.png|Sitting Babies Sandover1.png|Sand Over Some Place mixingthedoe.png|Mixing the Doe Parasitefeather.jpg|Parasites of a Feather asharktale.png|A Shark Tale clamsclams.png|Clam's Clams getby1.png|Pumpkin On Someone Policeticket.png|Ticket to the Limit rhinoplasty.png|Rhino-Plasty Mysteryribs.png|One Scoob of Ice Cream IMG 5913.png|Socio-Bath Season 95 Whackthemole.png|Death at Arcade Wooldyeforcandy.png|I Wool Dye for Candy Painball.png|Pain-Ball neogeo.png|Burst Your Bubble takeabyte1.png|Take a Byte cursedquail.png|Cursed Quail burningcalories.png|Burning Calories openseason1.png|Open Season Petunia_and_Giggles_lose_their_accessories.png|Dress As a Girly Ezcomeezgo.png|Ez Comes, Ez Goes tickedoff.png|Ticked Off wooltrip1.png|Have a Wool Trip Skate or die.png|Indy Grab Season 96 Barkingupthewrongtree.png|Barking Up the Wrong Tree Thankmepaper.jpeg|You Can Thank Me Paper Rosso-ignrs.png|Igneous Ross Goodeye.png|Good Eye Cheesypizza.png|Extra Cheese Giantmutantrabbit.png|Attack of The Giant Mutant Bunny Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists